


A Photo Shoot Down at the Cloyster and Onix!

by Thatauthoryouhate



Series: The Cloyster and Onix [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Futanari, Honey, Other, POV Second Person, Photo Shoots, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Elizabeth contacts you on one of your days off. She reveals there's a certain opportunity available to you, and with nothing much planned, you head back to the Cloyster and Onix.
Relationships: Vespiquen/Reader
Series: The Cloyster and Onix [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Photo Shoot Down at the Cloyster and Onix!

You lounge back into your recliner chair, one of the few things you went out of your way to treat yourself with. Persian sits on your lap, purring in content. Today is set to be a nice and relaxing one, and you don't mind that one bit. Of course, fate has other ideas. Your phone rings, and you grab it. Elizabeth is calling you, and you honestly couldn't say why. “Hello?” You answer the phone. 

“Morning dearie, not disturbing you am I?” She asks on the other end of the phone. Technically you're not doing anything of importance, so you give her a pass. “Oh good, well I'm phoning you today to give you a chance at an opportunity that doesn't come around very often.” She begins, and you encourage her to continue. “A well known photographer has come to take some snaps of the girl, and her interest was piqued when she learned about a man in our books. She's offering quite a bit if you're interested in posing for her.” She explains, and you can tell she's smiling.

“What's the catch? It can't just be posing right?” You ask, hesitant to commit just yet. A silence occupies the line as Elizabeth thinks. “Well, you'll have to listen to her instructions of course. Posing for a photo-shoot isn't as easy as just standing around, especially for novices.” She explains. “Oh, and I'm sure Pokémon will be involved in the shoot too.” She adds as a side note. Well, the last part isn't exactly surprising considering the nature of the place.

“Alright, why not.” You agree. “It might take me a while to get there though.” You explain, and Elizabeth makes a noise of disagreement. “Nonsense, I'll send one of the girls around with our Fearow, you'll get here in no time.” She offers, and you thank her for the kind offer. She says her farewells, and puts the phone down. You give your Persian a light scratch behind the ear. “Well old girl, looks like you'll have the house to yourself for today.” You let her know with a chuckle.

Not ten minutes later, and there's a knock on your door. You let Persian jump off your lap, and go to open it. On the other side, is none other than Jenny, who shoots a wild smile at you. “Hey, Elizabeth sent me to pick you up. You ready?” She asks, seemingly eager to go. You pat your pockets quickly, and you definitely have your phone, keys, and wallet. “Yeah, let's go.” You agree, and Jenny leads you to a waiting Fearow. 

Jenny gets on first, and holds her hand out to assist you. It's almost like a scene from a movie, only usually it's the man doing the helping. “Thanks.” You say, grabbing her hand. With a pull, she helps you clamber up atop the Fearow's back. “You've got two choices here, grab some feathers, or on to me. Whatever you choose, hold on tight okay?” She explains, and you verbally acknowledge her instructions. She allows herself a chuckle when she feels your arms wrap around her waist, and just as she advised; you hold on to her tightly. 

Not five minutes later, and the fearow lands behind the Cloyster and Onix. “You can let go now.” Jenny says, unable to keep the amusement from slipping into her tone. Slowly, you disentangle yourself from her. You close your eyes, trying to will the wooziness to pass. Jenny dismounts while you are in your daze, and it is not until she pokes your leg that you open your eyes. The world still seems as if it is moving past you, but you power through to look at Jenny. 

“Come on, having ground beneath you makes it pass quicker.” She explains with her hand outstretched, her tone laced with concern. You take hold of her hand for the second time today. Her hand tightens its grip on your own, and that gives you the courage to move your leg over the Fearow. Now sitting on it side-saddle, it takes just a little hop to reach the ground. You stumble as you make contact with the ground, and Jenny's free arm stops you from having a major fall. 

“There we go!” She cheers, and you offer a smile. “Thanks.” You simply say. The pair of you stand there for several minutes, and finally your senses return to normal. “I think I'm good.” You say. “Great, Elizabeth told me to take you straight to the set.” She reveals, and you gesture for her to lead the way. 

Going in through the back is different, but you could never mistake the almost labyrinth like layout for any other building. “Is this your first time doing a shoot?” Jenny asks, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of you. “Yeah, it's kind of last minute though.” You answer. “Have you done any before? I assume it's just a messy as anything else here.” You joke, and a surprisingly effeminate giggle leaves Jenny. “Sometimes, though for first timers it's normally just a head-shot for the V.I.P lounge.” She explains. 

“V.I.P lounge?” You ask, stopping. Jenny stops as well, and turns to face you. “It's more or less what you'd think it is. Elizabeth will probably tell you about it in more detail when you're finished.” She says with a dismissive wave. “Come on, it's only a little more.” She says, beginning to walk. You quickly follow her.

Finally, you come to a stop outside a door. Normally they're numbered, but this one is a little different. On it, is a golden star. Below the star, in a basic font it reads: Viola's special set. You suddenly feel nervous, but don't have much time to dwell on it. Jenny opens the door for you, and you enter. Much like the stages you've performed on, you seem to be in a waiting area of sorts. There is limited space, and the room is quite dark. 

“There's a curtain in front of you, just head on through when you're ready.” Jenny explains, and then closes the door. No lock sounds, so you can likely just leave. Hell, you've not even signed anything this time. Alas, you're just curious enough to see this through. With a deep calming breath, you push through the curtains.

What greets you is something you could not have predicted. Instead of a room, you enter into what looks like a field. The grass is long in places, and a few tree stumps are strewn around. Most notable is what appears to be massive tree trunk ascending into the sky. A quick look up reveals it only goes so far, before melding into the ceiling. 

“Oh, hello!” A voice calls from off to the side. You turn to look, and you're somewhat stunned at whom you see. Viola, a gym leader from Kalos is looking at you with a gentle smile. You can't help but be a little awestruck, it wasn't that long ago you were on your own gym challenge after all. “Hi.” You greet meekly. Viola quickly brings her camera to her eye, and snaps a quick shot of you. 

“Adorable, I can work wonders with you.” She announces, and lets her camera rest on her strap. With a hand gesture, she motions you closer. You close the distance easily, and are surprised when Viola's arm goes around your shoulder. She pulls you in close, almost like a much-loved friend. “Elizabeth was so kind to sort out this lovely set for me, so we're going to make the most of it.” She begins, and while it tells you little, you listen all the same. “All she wants in return is an interesting head-shot, and considering your fellow model for today. Well, that I can deliver!” She declares with enthusiasm, and you find yourself getting excited too. 

“So, just do what you say, right?” You ask, your nerves having calmed considerably. She gives you a squeeze. “You catch on quick.” She compliments you, before releasing her hold. She takes a few steps away from you, before turning to look at you. “Now, I have a file with me that outlines my plans.” She grins as she speaks. “But I much prefer doing things on the fly, you okay with that?” She asks. You suspect she's only doing it out of politeness, but still; the thought of being ordered about does something to you. 

“Yeah, okay.” You agree, much to Viola's delight. “Excellent! Get naked.” She commands. That is simply par for the course these days, and you quickly strip. You pile your clothes neatly at the edge of the room, don't want them cropping up in any photos after all. You stand a few feet away from Viola in all your glory, and her gaze is very noticeably fixated on your groin. “Not bad, now strike a pose!” She demands with enthusiasm. You freeze for second, not sure quite what to do. This doesn't escape Viola's notice. “Anything is fine, we're just getting you warmed up.” She explains easily. 

Still hesitant, you move your legs apart, and raise an arm to the air. A flash of light fills your vision, before fading. “See, nice and easy.” She encourages gently. It may be something she says to every one of her models, but it certainly works. You're about to change to another pose, when Viola closes the small gap between you. Her face is practically pressing against your own. “Now, we're going to need you hard for the better shots.” She whispers, and the simple act is enough to send a shiver running through you. 

Her hand lightly brushes against your balls, and a familiar heat surges towards your cock. She caresses them gently, never letting her touch linger for more than a few seconds. Your breath hitches in your throat, and your cock stiffens quickly. You manage to hold back a whimper as her hand leaves you. “Excellent!” She says, more to herself than you. She turns away from you, and walks several paces away. 

“If you could go sit on one of the stumps.” She instructs, not looking at you as she does. With no reason to refuse, you move to the nearest of the tree stumps. You lightly sweep at it with your hands, but there is no dirt to remove. Content, you sit on the stump, crossing your legs in an attempt to look professional. 

You sit there for what feels like an age, but in reality is no more than a minute. Viola pivots in place, and holds a Pokéball in hand. “Now I'm hoping you and Hunny will make some magic for my camera.” She says, throwing the ball. A beam of light shoots out, stopping not far from you. The form of a particularly gifted Vespiquen emerges. Indeed, it looks like the poor thing can barely hover properly with the weight of her torso. “Vesp-” The Pokémon cries, looking directly at you with her crimson eyes.

“Hunny's a bit of a veteran at these shoots, so she'll be in charge for the most part.” Viola explains, her face quickly obscured from view by her camera. Those words seem to spark something in the Vespiquen, as she is soon in your face. More specifically, her chest is in your face. She uses her hands to shift the dress like material covering her bust out of the way, revealing her unsurprisingly large breasts. Alas, you have little time to admire them. She thrusts her chest forward, forcing your face to nestle between them. The sound of a shutter closing makes you acutely aware of Viola's job, but you find yourself not caring. 

Gently, Hunny moves her torso from side to side, playfully smacking each of your cheeks with her assets. Why should she have all the fun though? Deciding to take a little control, you pull just enough away to stop her from hitting you. A quick look at her face shows you she's not amused, but that will soon change. You suddenly shift forward, and take her nipple in your mouth. She lets out a moan instantly, and you feel her hand rest on the back of your head. Taking it as a good sign, you suckle on her with force. 

Her free hand squeezes her other breasts, and her breath grows ever so slightly ragged. All of a sudden, your mouth is assaulted by a thick liquid invading it. You withdraw in shock, but the liquid sits in your mouth. The taste is not unpleasant, and in fact reminds you of flowers with a touch of sugar; though you can not place it. Looking at the nipple you were just nursing on, and the golden liquid still drips from her easily. 

“Honey?” You question the Pokémon, knowing she can not answer. “Honey from Hunny.” Viola jokes, and the familiar click of her camera sounds out. “I've got some good stuff to start with.” She says idly, checking her camera out, likely examining the pictures she's already taken. “Whenever you're ready, you know what I need Hunny.” Viola informs the Pokémon, her focus still on her camera. 

You look back at Hunny, and she buzzes with excitement. Her hips noticeably shake from side to side, and she backs away from you, before moving out of view. You simply stand there, curious as to what Viola means. Your curiosity is soon satiated, as you feel Hunny's hands clamp down on your shoulders. She exerts a little force, and it's easy to interpret what she wants. You lower yourself to your knees, resting your elbows on the stump you were just sat on. 

Hunny's hands move to rest on your hips, and you're unsure what she wants to do, unless...

Your thoughts are unable to finish as Viola's voice interrupts them. “One second Hunny, I want a shot of his behind.” You hear her say, and the vespiquen buzzes in frustrations. The familiar click sounds, and the hands are quickly on you again. You hear shuffling behind you, and you're sure you've clocked what's going on. As if on cue, you feel something wet, sticky, and hard rest between your crack. A light buzzing dominates your ears, and she gently rocks her hips. The sensation is different, but no less exciting. You find yourself subconsciously moving your buttocks in time with her. 

It soon becomes apparent that she wants more, as with a quick motion, her tip is pressing against your ring. “G-gently...” You whimper out your words, hoping the Pokémon understands. “Fill him up, but be nice.” You hear Viola command, and your mind is put at ease. A good thing she said something too, as you're sure you hear the buzzing equivalent of a huff. 

With her instructions made clear, you feel Hunny softly push her member into your passage. Her cock is different to what you're used to, starting thin, and quickly growing thicker as she inches more of herself inside you. You grunt, trying to relax, and allow the thicker end of her length slide in. The effort is uncomfortable for you both, but after a struggle, her length is completely enveloped by you. 

Hunny buzzes in a high-pitch, and you moan with delight as her cock slowly retreats from you. Just when your inner walls retract to fill the now empty space, she rams her cock back into your depths. You let out another moan as her length rubs against your prostate, and your cock twitches in pleasure. 

Hunny continues to thrust in and out of you, her pace keeping slow, but steady. It all becomes too much to bear, and you grip tightly to the stump you rest on. “I can't” You begin, stopping as your body tenses up. You hear Viola move, no doubt getting into position to capture your moment of bliss. It comes not seconds later. Your inner walls tighten, and clamp down on Hunny's cock; your own twitches, and fires several strands of thick cum straight onto the floor. 

Your orgasm subsides, buy your hole still twitches around Hunny's invading member. It proves too much for the vespiquen to withstand, and she lets out low buzzing sound. You feel her seed floor your back passage as she fires a seemingly endless load deep inside you. Finally, her flow ceases. Teasingly slow, she pulls herself out of you with a pop. 

The second she's free, her hot gooey load drips freely from your used hole. You think that's the end of it, but the sound of her wings beating tell you she's up to something. She's barely flying over you, so much that she drags her cock along your back; leaving a sticky trail. You don't have the will to protest, and she comes to a stop above your head. She lowers herself down, and lets her cock drape across your face. Her tip rests on your cheek, and her shaft obscures an eye.

Words fail to reach your lips. “Money shot!” Viola exclaims, and you're blinded by the flash of her camera. Not a second later, and the cock in front of you vanishes in a red light. “I got some great shots.” Viola says, putting the Pokéball away. “Go ahead and get cleaned up, I'll meet you in Elizabeth's office.” She says, focusing again on her camera as she leaves. You find yourself missing Elizabeth's gentle touch as you watch her retreat. 

\- - -

Half an hour, and one shower later; you find yourself sat beside Viola opposite Elizabeth. On the table in front of you are two very different photos. The first; a relatively normal photo you looking a little awestruck, but otherwise innocent enough. The second; Your face in a state of bliss, with Hunny's still dripping cock hovering over it. Honestly, you didn't know you were capable of such an expression, yet here it is. 

“Well dearie, we've got a regular photo, and V.I.P photo of you now.” Elizabeth begins, her eyes constantly flicking between you, and the second photo. “I think I can get you quite a few unique clients if you want to join our V.I.P staff.” She offers. “I understand if you don't of course.” She quickly adds, easing your concerns of rejecting her. 

“We can discuss that later, for now I expect you want your payment?” She asks with a coy smile, and you nod. “Viola?” She asks, and the photographer perks up. “Well you certainly provided a lot for my.” She stops, putting a finger on her chin in thought. “Personal collection?” She asks, before shaking her head. “I can offer you Poké-dollars of course, or...” She trails off, trying to get you hooked. You bite, and ask her what the alternative is. 

“Or, you get one I.O.U, good for one private photo-shoot of you, and anyone of your choice. All photos will only have one copy, for your eyes only.” She explains with a wink. Honestly, it's not all that tempting, though you notice Elizabeth's eyes shine at the suggestion. An odd motivation, but the older woman had been good to you. “Alright, that sounds fair.” You agree to her alternative payment, and she positively beams. 

From seemingly nowhere, she produces a laminated piece of card, offering it to you. You take it, and briefly examine it. The card is pink, and a picture of a Cloyster wrapped by an Onix is on it. Below the image is Viola's signature, it seems as if this is not the first time she's paid for something like this. “Keep hold of that until you need me okay?” She asks, and you nod in understanding. The rest of the meeting is filled with idle chat until Viola has to leave. She thanks Elizabeth one last time, and shoots you a friendly wave as she leaves.

“So, who's the lucky girl?” Elizabeth asks once Viola is out the room. “Why? Jealous?” You taunt, so rarely getting to tease the woman. It seems you have to try harder than that to ruffle her. “I just have some interesting ideas, if you need suggestions. Perhaps a Nidoqueen and a-” You quickly cut her off with a hand gesture, admitting your defeat in a way. Elizabeth simply chuckles, ready to move on. 

“Do let me know about the V.I.P photo, I'm sure some of our special clients would love to get their hands on you.” She says with a wink, and you roll your eyes. “I'll think about it.” You offer vaguely, before getting out of your seat.

The pair of you say your goodbyes, and you decide to make your way back home. Your mind is filled with a variety of thoughts as you journey home; the chief of which is obvious. What exactly would a V.I.P want that's different to a regular member of the club? The chain of thoughts that follow get only more perverse, until you eventually decide not to think about it any further...


End file.
